ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Big Teddy Bear
Sakura and the Big Teddy Bear (さくらと大きなぬいぐるみ, Sakura to Ooki na Nuigurumi) is the 51st episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Attack of the Teddy Bear". Summary Several people at school have started making their own teddy bears to give to their loved ones. While Eriol helps Sakura make her bear for Yukito, he secretly enchanting one of its ears. Syaoran, who also has feelings for Yukito and has made his own bear, begins falling in love with Sakura as well. Yue approaches the confused Syaoran and tells him that the reason he seems to be in love with Yukito is that he, having descended from Clow Reed, is really reacting to the immense magical power stored inside him. That night, Sakura gives Yukito the bear, only to see it grow in size in response to Eriol's magic. Yue awakens to protect Sakura from the bear but quickly loses his power. Sensing the bear's power source in its ear, Sakura uses the Sword and the Jump card to try cut the bear's ear. Since the Jump card couldn't help her dodge the bear's attack, she thinks of using the Fly card to approach it but is quickly reminded that if she uses the Fly she won't be able to use the Sword card simultaneously since they both use the wand. Sakura, in her desperation, asks the Fly card to let her use it without using the magic wand, creating a new winged form that allows her to use the Sword as well, finally cutting off the bear's ear and returning it to normal. Featured Cards Cards Transformed= SakuraJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump SakuraFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly |-|Cards Used= SakuraJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump SakuraFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly SakuraSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Red Coat and Yellow Dress Outfit (Page TBA) Quotes *'Syaoran': ''(after seeing Sakura and running off) She was just standing there and my heart... Is this the same feeling as when I see him? Damn it, what's going on? (Yue appears) Y-Yue? *'Yue': One who has the blood of Clow flowing on him. The reason why you are confused when you see Yukito is because of the magic powers from the moon that you feel from him. If you calm down and face your own heart, you will realize who you really care for. *'Syaoran': What do you mean by that? *'Yue': That's something you have to think for yourself. *'Kero': No good! If she uses Jump she'll be the perfect target. You'll have to use Fly instead. *'Tomoyo': But if she uses Fly, she won't be able to use Sword. *'Kero': That's right Fly uses magic that grows wings on top of the wand to fly. If she uses that she won't be able to use Sword. *'Sakura': (whispering to the Fly card) Please, I have to use the Sword. So let me Fly without using this magical wand. *'Yue '(standing in front of Syaoran, with Syaoran's teddy bear in his hand) (turns back into Yukito) *'Yukito '(looking around, surprised) How did I ever come here? (sees the teddybear) Oh, yes. I was running after you to give this back to you. (hands the teddy bear to Syaoran) Navigation Category:Episodes